Mrs Pumpkin's Comical Dream
by yiana.stif
Summary: Hola, aqui les traigo una historia sobre esta canción, espero que les guste. ¡Doña calabaza! -.-! lo siento pero no me deja editarlo... queda feo con la falta de espacio...


Hola, pues con motivo de Halloween decidí haces estar historia.

La canción le pertenece a Hachi y la traduccion es de Mariane... yo solo le he una historia, mala, pero una historia al final xD

* * *

_"Es la noche que sólo llega una vez al año" _

_"La que todos estaban esperando"_

_"Y oscuras sorpresas nos traerá"_

En aquel oscuro y lúgubre pantano, el sonido de una voz juvenil resonaba atrayendo la atención de sus habitantes.

La joven de cabellos naranjas caminaba tranquilamente y con paso danzarín, como ignorando el aspecto tétrico del lugar. Dirigiese cantando feliz una divertida melodía hacia un claro en el pantano.

Era el día esperado.

Apreció sonriente como algunas criaturas la seguían, hoy iba a ser un día divertido.

―¡Hoy quiero bailar! ― exclamó feliz mientras ingresaba en aquel claro, contemplando ansiosa aquel lugar.

Aquel sitio era increíble, una amplia sala de baile se abría paso entre los arboles dejando entrar la fuerte luz de la una, pero no era su única iluminación, en el centro de aquella sala una gran fogata lucia poderosa.

Los invitados no se hicieron esperar y uno a uno su lugar empezaron a ocupar. Rodeando aquella amplia sala. Brujas, elfos, trolls, hadas, duendes... todos estaban presentes. Ella veía todo aquello con fascinación, los relatos sobre aquel evento se quedaban cortos antes aquel majestuoso espectáculo.

De pronto un hombre de piel blanca y vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca se acercó al centro de la sala, su cabello naranja, una tétrica y mal dibujada sonrisa asomada en su rostro y una especie de parche con la figura de una calabaza, añadido a sus ropajes, contrastaban con su vestimenta.

―Bienvenidos, todos, otro año más a nuestra fiesta ¡espero que se diviertan! ― empezó a decir galantemente, mientras que la lúgubre sonrisa se ampliaba más y el tono de su voz, dejaba el aire cordial con el que había empezado ― y recuerden ¡denme chocolates! ¡O me los llevo al panteón!

Al finalizar aquello una música empezó a sonar invitando a todos a bailar, todos aquellos seres se aproximaron y empezar con la fiesta.

Ella los imitó y alegremente, en aquel lugar se colocó. Se sintió feliz moviéndose al ritmo de aquella tétrica pero encantadora melodía. Por fin le había llegado su turno, después de años de espera.

―Veo que han florecido más invitados ― la voz del anfitrión se hizo notar por la chica, quien se detuvo a observarle un momento.

―Si no lo hacía este año, te aseguro que vendría aun siendo un capullo. Tenía muchas ganas de divertirme y bailar

Él rió ante aquel comentario.

―¿Me permitirás ser tu acompañante esta noche?

―¿Qué ocurriría si me niego? ― preguntó ella curiosa con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

―Preguntas cosas cuya respuesta sabes ― comentó el sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ella miró un breve segundo antes de esbozar una divertida sonrisa.

―¿El panteón?

―El panteón

―Entonces no puedo negarme, he de asumir mi castigo si quiero divertirme esta noche...

―¿Cómo que castigo? ― pregunto él ofendido, pero aquella pregunta se quedó vagando en el aire. La chica lo cogió de la mano y rápidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro le obligó a bailar.

―¡Esto es muy divertido! ― comentó ella mientras bailaba animadamente con su acompañante ― es una pena que solo ocurra una vez al año.

―Lo bueno siempre ocurre muy pocas veces, por eso debemos aprender a valorar cada segundo de este momento.

―¿Eso ha sonado muy romántico? ¿No sabía que tuvieras un lado así?

―Sabes poco y mucho a la vez ― comenté el sonriente ― no me gusta que sepas tanto de mí.

―solo sé lo que me has permitido saber

―Lamentablemente es cierto… ― afirmó mientras fijaba su mirada en el rostro de la chica, aquella mirada divertida la desconcertó ― me preguntó... ¿cómo sonaría "Doña calabaza" en ti?

El sonrojo apareció de forma evidente el escuchar las palabras de él. Era cierto que ellos se conocían, era cierto que había una atracción, era cierto que a ella le gustaría aquello. Pero aun así era todo muy vergonzoso.

―Sonaría fatal y lo sabes ― una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia, obligándoles a detener su momento. Aquel ser vestido de negro, piel blanca, pelo amarillo heno y que a pesar de la elegancia de su traje no podía ocultar las varillas de hierba seca que asomaban por su traje ― ¿qué clase de anfitrión eres que no esperas a un invitado tan importante como yo?

―¿importante dices? El único importante aquí es el señor cabra, y ya sabes a qué viene... ― espetó la calabaza con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro ― si nos disculpas...

―¡Que irrespetuoso por parte tuya! ― interrumpió el espantapájaros ― todos saben que el deber está por encima del placer, como anfitrión debes atender a todos tus invitados, no solo a uno...

―Se bien cuál es mi deber…

―No te preocupes por jacarandá, estará bien atendida, y en grata compañía ― comentó el espantapájaros mientras delicadamente tomaba la mano de la joven apartándola de su acompañante, le dedicó una sonrisa que fue correspondida ― puedes ir a atender tus quehaceres...

Antes de que calabaza pudiera protestar, la joven avanzó un paso acercándose a él

―El deber es el deber... cuando termines ven a buscarme, la noche es joven y la luna aun duerme en su lugar. ― la sonrisa de la joven tranquilizó a calabaza, el espantapájaros no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, había conseguido molestar a su adversario, pero aquella sonrisa fue borrada rápidamente de su rostro al ver la sonrisa diabólica de su ahora acompañante ― espero que tengas energías, ¡bailaremos hasta que te sangren los pies!

Ante la mirada del anfitrión ambos se mezclaron con los invitados, pero rápidamente volvió su mirada hacía otro lugar.

―Acabemos rápido con esto. ― comentó sonriente, mientras se acercaba a unas no muy hermosas damas.

El espantapájaros por su parte maldecía internamente las palabras que antes habían salido de sus labios, había olvidado lo energéticas que podía llegar a ser aquella joven.

―¿Cómo no puedes cansarte? ― pregunto con una ligera gota de sudor resbalándole en el rosto.

―¡Ni siquiera una ataúd podrá pararme hoy! ― exclamó sonriente la chica ― prometiste ser mi acompañante.

―No debo hacer promesas con esa facilidad.

―No seas aburrido, esta es una fiesta, todos debemos bailar.

―Un loco mundo ¿verdad?

―Si la locura es lo que provoca esto, ¡pues que viva! ― la sonrisa y los ánimos de la chica no podía estar más altos ―¡Este es el día de Halloween!

―No es tan divertido como parecía, ¿o me equivoco? ― la voz del anfitrión interrumpió el baile, en aquel momento y aunque intentara negarlo, el espantapájaros se alegraba de verle. ― puede que aún tenga algo que hacer...

―¡A callar bastardo! ― gritó el espantapájaros mientras cogía a la chica y se la lanzaba ― ¿no es doña calabaza? ¡Pues la calabaza, se queda con su calabaza!

El anfitrión sonrió ante aquello, mientras la chica no hacía más que sonrojarse al sentir unos leves murmullos que se mezclaban entre la multitud.

―Que poco aguante tiene el desgraciado... ― comentó sonriente el anfitrión mientras veía al espantapájaros perderse entre los invitados.

―¿Acaso tú tienes más?

―Puede que no tanto como para ganarte, pero si para seguirte el ritmo.

―Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?

Mientras ellos bailaban, el espantapájaros no podía evitar sentir un pequeño sentimiento de odio hacia la calabaza, mientras les veía bailar.

―Así que ella es doña calabaza... ― escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás del él, supuso quien era ― ya era hora de que sentara cabeza, y se le ve feliz...

―No veo por qué dicen que es difícil hallar a una bruja que no usa magia, ― comentó molestó el espantapájaros ― Aquí hay un montón, ¿habrá cables de tensión cerca?

―Déspota y amargado como siempre señor. ― comentó la bruja mientras se colocaba a la altura de él. ― venía a buscarlo, solo falta su ofrecimiento, sabe usted que es el más importante...

―Es normal, yo soy importante ― comentó con sorna ― y ahora que lo dice, si tengo a alguien en mente.

La tétrica sonrisa del espantapájaros, produjo un leve escalofríos en la bruja, quien esperaba ansiosa.

―¡A callar!

Aquel grito resonó en toda la sala mientras los invitados veían como en el centro de la sala, frente a la fogata, el anfitrión tomaba posición. Con la flauta en la mano, y ante la mirada ansiosa de todos, él empezó a tocar una melodía infernal.

Todos sabían lo que ocurría, y ansioso esperaban su llegada.

El señor cabra estaba a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal.

En medio de ese sonido que helaba la sangre, tras de él, la figura del señor cabra empezó a hacer acto de presencia, en su mano y arrastrado, traía consigo un enorme saco manchado de sangre.

―Ya llegue ― anunció él, mientras soltaba aquel saco. ― para ustedes, ¡un montón de cuerpos mutilados!

Los invitados animados, soltaron gritos de felicidad, mientras algunos iban a coger su parte otros formaban un circulo enorme alrededor de la fogata, festejando así la llegada del invitado especial.

La chica se unió a ese último grupo y arrastró consigo a su acompañante quien había terminado de tocar aquella melodía. Pero este solo pudo acompañarla un breve momento, era él anfitrión y debía de saludar a su invitado especial.

―Te has vuelto a lucir otra vez ― comentó la cabra mientras veía al anfitrión acercarse a él ― tétrico y maravilloso como siempre.

―Todo es poco para usted ― comentó el con cortesía ― ¿y quién ha sido la elegida?

―Lo sabremos pronto... ― comentó la bruja con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro. ― podéis seguir disfrutando de la velada, yo acompañaré esta noche a nuestro invitado especial.

Ante esto la calabaza asintió levemente la cabeza y fue a buscar a su acompañante, quien seguía pegada en aquel círculo. La cogía suavemente de la mano apartándolo de ellos.

―Eso ha sido rápido.

― ¿Acaso no te alegra eso?

―Puede que sí, puede que no...

El enfado de la calabaza no duro mucho al sentir la risa de su acompañante, y así entre risas y bromas siguieron bailando.

En un momento la música se detuvo, los invitados dejar los bailes, y esperaron, tranquilos lo que vendría continuación. El señor cabra se posicionó en medio de la sala ante la mirada de los presentes.

Ya había un elegido.

―Doña calabaza, la he venido a buscar ― con aquella primeras palabras el corazón de ambos se tensó, mientras miraban incrédulos lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ― Porque esta noche se trata de mí, y usted fue la elegida a sacrificar... Ven a mí.

Los cuchicheos entre los invitados no se hicieron esperar, su primer año, y aun así su sacrificio.

La calabaza estuvo a punto de protestar, debía oponerse ante esa decisión, aunque eso le hiciera perder su posición en aquel lugar. Pero no lo hizo, no se lo permitieron, no se lo permitió. La mano de la chica le cogía la suya, delicada pero firme. Giró su rostro y la sonrisa de la chica lo tranquilizó, era algo que ella debía de hacer, e iba a hacerlo.

Con paso firme se acercó al señor cabra y se colocó delante de él, este le ofreció su mano para que la acompañara, ella solo lo miró.

―Acepto, pero... ― comenzó a decir la chica ― Tendrá que esperar, pues yo aún quiero bailar, ¡ni siquiera rey me podrá parar!

La sonrisa de la chica lució con más intensidad mientras todos miraban incrédulos lo que ocurría

―La fogata está en su mayor esplender y nada la apagara – volvió a decir a chica mientras los invitados se contagiaban de su ánimo ― ¡hoy es el día de Halloween!

―Doña calabaza... ¿me hará esperar? ― pregunto sonriente el señor cabra, mientras escuchaba como la música volvía a sonar, animando a los invitados a bailar.

Doña calabaza bailó, bailó sola mientras veía como uno a uno, los invitados se acercaban a ella.

Un poco alejado del baile, el espantapájaros veía como las risas y diversión habían vuelto, aunque no para él.

―Has sido tú ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo saco de su pequeño trance, y giró su rostro para ver la mirada llena de irá de la calabaza.

Obtuvo que quería

―¿Y qué si fue así?

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué a ella?

―¿Y quién te ha dicho que esto tiene que ver con ella?

―Eres...

―¡A bailar! ― interrumpió con un grito la chica, mientras ellos la veían desconcertados como ella les ofrecía sus manos incitándoles a bailar ― ¡Vamos que estamos de fiesta!

―Vamos ― contestó aún un poco molesto la calabaza.

La chica sonrío al ver como el cogía su mano, giró su rosto para ver al espantapájaros que simplemente apartó la mirada de ellos.

Estaba avergonzado, él la había ofrecido y ella le sonreía.

―¡Vamos a bailar! ― insistió la chica.

―Sería desagradable hacerlo ― contestó él fingiendo ofensa, pero se encontraba desorientado y hasta avergonzado, estaba seguro de que ella sabía que él era quien la había escogido y aún así le mostraba una sonrisa ― El bailar con una calabaza es odioso, pero con dos... ¡eso es inaceptable!

La sonrisa de la chica no se movió de su lugar, mientras la calabaza tiraba de ella, alejándola del espantapájaros.

―¡Me debes un baile! ― gritó la chica a lo lejos ― ¡No he visto aún tus pies sangrar!

Fue en el momento en el que los perdió de su rango de visión cuando el espantapájaros, se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose en este. Su odio por las calabazas era grande de eso no cabía duda, pero con ella era diferente.

―Suerte que aún no es Doña calabaza oficialmente...

Aún se podía decir que él las odiaba en su totalidad.

―¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? – preguntó la calabaza a su acompañante de baile.

―¿es acaso que no debería estarlo?

―Teniendo en cuenta tu situación, no ― contestó un poco molesto la calabaza ― cualquiera diría que de verdad estas feliz de separarte de mí...

―Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo ― comentó ella tranquila.

―¡Pero no es lo mismo!

―No estaba en mis planes esto... pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

―Podría hacerlo, pero no me dejaste hacerlo.

― ¿Cómo podría dejar que te expongas de esa manera? ― protestó ella ― dejaría a los invitados sin su mejor anfitrión, eso sería imperdonable.

―Me importan muy poco ellos, podría enviarlos al panteón a todos en este mismo instante.

La risa de la chica se hizo notar para la calabaza, al igual que el sentir que ella lo abrazaba.

―Es media noche. ― comento ella aferrándose más a él, él por su parte no quería soltarla, no quería que la apartaran de su lado. Pero no fue así, ella se separó de él ― A pesar de todo, este fue un buen año.

―No lo veo igual que tú, ha sido el peor año.

―Ha sido el mejor, créeme. ― comentó ella mientras se acercaba más a él ― Porque esta año, me he convertido en Doña calabaza.

Con esas palabras ella acortó la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros uniéndolos en un tierno beso. Mientras a los lejos se empezaba a oír el sonido de un tren, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Ambos se separaron, sonrieron y vieron como aquel humeante tren se acercaba a ellos, y se detenía justo en frente de la sala.

Ella miro a su acompañante por un minuto más, y con paso tranquilo avanzó mientras que veía como los invitados le cedían el paso entre ellos, para colocarse justo en frente del señor cabra, quien galantemente le tendió la mano la cual ella acepto.

Ambos ingresaron en aquel tren, perdiéndose de los ojos de todos.

El tren empezó a sonar indicando su inminente avanza, fue en ese momento cuando la figura de la chica se hizo notar entre las ventanas del tétrico tren.

―¡Nos vemos en un año! ― gritó ella sonriente. Causando algunas risas entre todos, en él.

―¡Nos vemos! ― gritó él sonriente ― ¡Doña Calabaza! Doña Calabaza...

Y así el tren se marchó, llevando nuevamente, como cada año, un invitado diferente.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, la canción a mi me encanta.

Para aquellos que no la conoscan aquí os dejo el Link: watch?v=XiyIIxIDuP8 aquí tendran la canción y la letra espero que os guste como me gusto a mí =P

Sin más que agregar ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
